


The Lost Prince

by greenlove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Assassin Magnus Bane, Falling In Love, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Prince Alec Lightwood, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlove/pseuds/greenlove
Summary: Il taglia gole  seguì il cavaliere spia per il bosco, stando ad una certa distanza per non farsi notare.Il re era stato chiaro, dopo avergli dato l’ordine di seguire la spia che si nascondeva nel loro palazzo da mesi.  Aspettavano che facesse una mossa falsa per poterlo interrogare così da portarli nel regno nemico, ma cambiarono i piani. Si era scoperto che la suddetta spia era uno dei cavalieri del Re Bane e quale miglior modo per mandargli un messaggio.Uccidi la dolce metà del re e portagli via ciò che ha di più caro.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi piaccia!!!

Alicante era un regno prospero, perfetto per ogni tipo di coltivazione.

Il regno di Alicante era uno dei più prosperi della sua epoca. Era suddiviso in cinque grandi province.

La piccola regione del mare Lyn, popolo di pescatori e commercianti, sotto il dominio del re Balthazar Rey. Uomo alla mano e pieno di risorse, vedovo da poco, con un figlio a carico di dieci anni di nome Lorenzo.

Poi c’era la regione delle grandi miniere di metalli preziosi e pietre di valore, la cui, la più preziosa, gli da il nome: la regione del Rubino Rosso. I regnanti erano i Bellcourt, persone molto alla moda, che impartivano feste sfarzose, raggruppando persone da ogni dove.

Invece, la prima per estensione era la provincia di Idris, possedeva terre adatte per ogni tipo di coltivazione, luogo da cui ogni provincia affianco si procurava gli alimenti della terra. Questa grande regione era governata dalla famiglia Fairchild che aveva dato in matrimonio la loro unica erede, che si presentò, all’unico membro della famiglia dei nobili Morgenstein, che aveva nelle mani l’altra provincia affianco, seconda per importanza, quella dei Monteverde, regione omonima dei vecchi regnanti uccisi nella notte dell’anno precedente. Il matrimonio fu un grande evento e tutto il popolo festeggiò l’unione, credendo in un florido futuro per la famiglia e il regno di Alicante. E così fu … in parte.

Dalla nuova coppia nacquero due gemelli: un maschio e una femmina. Sebastian, nato prima della sorella, aveva i capelli color paglierino con un paio di occhi cerulei come il mare Lyn, al contrario di Clarissa, nata con una testa di capelli color rubino e due occhi smeraldo.

Ora che il re Valentine Morgenstein aveva le fondamenta per creare qualcosa di più grandioso, mise in ginocchio il popolo, elargendo più tasse e dazi per arricchire il tesoro del regno e creare un esercito: i soldati del Cerchio.

Questo fece scoppiare una rivolta e tutta la gente si scontrò contro il Re, impugnando spade e forconi. Tutti parteciparono, dai vecchi ai bambini. La chiamarono la Notte della Pioggia di Sangue, perché quella stessa notte, sotto la pioggia battente, sulle strade scorrevano rivoli di sangue della gente del popolo di Alicante, squartata e violentata a morte dall’esercito del Cerchio. Il resto della persone che non partecipò alla guerriglia si sottometté al potere del sanguinario re. La regina scomparve nelle ombre di quella notte.

***

La fitta oscurità della notte e l’umidità della nebbia intingeva la foresta creando un fitto muro che impediva bene la visione. Il cavaliere cercò di correre il più velocemente possibile insieme a l suo destriero, guardandosi ogni tanto alle spalle per assicurarsi di esser stato seguito dopo aver lasciato furtivamente le mura del castello di Idris dove lo spregiudicato re aveva appena tenuto una riunione con i suoi più alti ufficiali dell’esercito da lui indetto.

Il cuore del soldato batteva a mille in sincronia con il galoppare del cavallo sotto di lui. Le notizie che portava non erano delle migliori. Il regno a nord delle terre di Edom si stava ormai sgretolando e la pace non era più una garanzia.

Riuscì finalmente a passare la Foresta del Confine per addentrarsi nelle grande Valle Fae, sormontata da colline e prati verdeggianti sempre in fioritura, anche d’inverno.

Il messaggero attraversò poi un ripido sentiero nascosto tra le montagne Seelie per arrivare al grande villaggio edomita, fulcro e capitale del grande territorio delle terre meridionali.

Entrò nelle mura del villaggio ed arrivò nelle scuderie del castello, che troneggiava al centro della città, Scese con il fiato corto da cavallo e corse per i vari corridoi di arenaria all’interno dell’edificio.

La fine dello stretto corridoio si aprì la sala del trono, decorata sfarzosamente, con arazzi e mosaici dorati raffiguranti le varie e gloriose imprese del regno dei Bane, sovrani del grande regno di Edom.

“Dimmi Sigfrido, è ore che aspetto il tuo ritorno. Cos’hai di così urgente da comunicarmi?” chiese, in un leggero tono arrogante, il sovrano Asmodeus Bane “ Stavo per coricarmi nel letto insieme a mio figlio e alla mia signora. Parla!” tuonò il Re, indispettito. L’uomo vestiva una tunica da notte di seta sopra alla camicetta di lino e un paio di pantaloni larghi di tela. Guardava il soldato con i suoi occhi verde dorati giudicatori, che risaltavano sulla sua carnagione ambrata, potevano incutevano timore negli animi più deboli. Soprattutto ora che il sovra era stanco ed irascibile, dopo una giornata piena passata in famiglia giocando a spade di legno con il figlio piccolo, e non sognava altro che raccontare la sua storia della buonanotte al suo pargolo e poi dormire con la sua amata affianco.

Il cavaliere prese fiato e si fece coraggio, raccontando il più dettagliatamente possibile l’accaduto: “Vostra Altezza mi perdoni, ma il terre dell’Angelo sono sotto il comando assoluto del Re Valentine, sovrano del vecchio ducato dei Monteverde. La scorsa notte c’è stata una rivolta da parte del popolo contro il sovrano e la battaglia, come può immaginare, è finita tragicamente con la vittoria unanime del Re Morgenstein.” 

Il sovrano edomita non si sorprese, conosceva il pazzo re ed aveva segretamente messo in guardia il vecchio Balthazar Rey che non sarebbe finita bene.

“Cosa mi dici delle altre regioni sotto il regno di Alicante?” chiese Asmodeus, con un pizzico di preoccupazione nella voce.

“Il regno Bellcourt ha dato la piena approvazione al grande sovrano chiedendo la sua protezione. Il regno dei Rey sta cercando di mediare con le tasse e i dazi che stanno mettendo in ginocchio i loro commerci. Infine, la regina è scomparsa, si dice che sia scappata con un amante cavaliere, braccio destro del Re, dal nome Lucian Garrow, o che semplicemente l’abbia uccisa per la troppa lingua lunga, mio Signore.” Rispose tristemente la spia.

Sospirò indignato il re. Avrebbe dovuto cercare di prevedere le prossime mosse di quel pazzo. Non avrebbe dormito sta notte.

“Riunisci all’istante il Consiglio a Spirale. Dobbiamo avvertire all’istante i regni vicini dell’accaduto. Corri, non c’è tempo da perdere” ordinò arrabbiato il Re, e il cavaliere fece quello che gli era stato detto.

***

“Mamma ! Mamma! Papà non è ancora venuto a darmi la buonanotte. Aveva promesso la storia del grande cavaliere Giorgio che sconfigge il drago verde e puzzolente!?” piagnucolò indignato il piccolo principe.

La regina Samira, consorte del Re Asmodeus, rimboccò le coperte del figlio agitato e gli diede una carezza per rassicurarlo. “ Dolce Cahaya, tuo padre è molto impegnato in questo momento, c’è un grande guaio che deve risolvere.”

“Oh no, ha scoperto che ho dato da mangiare il pollo a Jimmy e Greta !? mamma avevano fame e la loro mamma non ha molti soldi. E’ colpa mia, non loro!” Urlò disperato il ragazzino di quattro anni.

“Ehi calmati birbante, qui non si da la colpa a nessuno e poi hai fatto bene, se i piccoli pargoletti della tua tata avevano fame, hai compiuto un gesto di generosità. Hai un grande cuore tesoro, da grande lo ammireranno tutti vedrai. E guai a chi non lo sa voler bene.” Disse canzonatoria la madre.

“Va bene, allora mi racconti tu una storia? Una di quelle con grandi draghi e cavalieri che fanno a botte!” replicò tutto felice il principino.

La donna, mentre pensava, sciolse la crocchia con le varie spille decorate di pietre preziose che decoravano l’acconciatura, liberando i capelli setosi color ebano che ricadevano sulle spalle e incorniciavano il suo viso dolce, dove nacque un leggero sorriso rivolto alla tenerezza del figlio, che illuminò i suoi occhi color onice.

“Non conosco storie di valorosi cavalieri ma posso raccontarti qualcosa che tua nonno mi raccontava spesso.” Si sedette comoda sul letto e si schiarì la voce, attirando maggiormente la sua attenzione.

_“ Un piccolo principe si ritrovò in una vasta radura e, dopo una lunga camminata, decise di stendersi sul prato su cui camminava, pieno di alti fili d’erba e fiori. In quel momento apparve una volpe._

_  
"Buon giorno", disse la volpe. (“_ ma le volpi non sanno parlare””aspetta ed ascolta la storia”) _  
"Buon giorno", rispose gentilmente il piccolo principe, voltandosi: ma non vide nessuno.  
"Sono qui", disse la voce, "sotto al melo..."  
"Chi sei?" domandò il piccolo principe, "sei molto carino..."  
"Sono una volpe", disse la volpe.  
"Vieni a giocare con me", le propose il piccolo principe, sono così triste..."  
"Non posso giocare con te", disse la volpe, "non sono addomestica".  
"Ah! scusa", fece il piccolo principe.  
Ma dopo un momento di riflessione soggiunse:  
"Che cosa vuol dire addomesticare?"  
"Non sei di queste parti, tu", disse la volpe, "che cosa cerchi?"  
"Cerco gli uomini", disse il piccolo principe.  
"Che cosa vuol dire addomesticare?"  
"Gli uomini" disse la volpe, "hanno grandi forconi e mi cacciano. E' molto noioso! Allevano anche delle galline. E' loro sono il mio unico interesse. Tu cerchi delle galline?"  
"No", disse il piccolo principe. "Cerco degli amici. Che cosa vuol dire addomesticare?"  
"E' una cosa da molto dimenticata. Vuol dire creare dei legami..."  
"Creare dei legami?"  
"Certo", disse la volpe. "Tu, fino ad ora, per me, non sei che un ragazzino uguale a centomila ragazzini. E non ho bisogno di te. E neppure tu hai bisogno di me. Io non sono per te che una volpe uguale a centomila volpi. Ma se tu mi addomestichi, noi avremo bisogno l'uno dell'altro. Tu sarai per me unico al mondo, e io sarò per te unica al mondo".  
"Comincio a capire" disse il piccolo principe. “Come un amico …”_

_"La mia vita èmonotona. Io do la caccia alle galline, e gli uomini danno la caccia a me. Tutte le galline si assomigliano, e tutti gli uomini si assomigliano. E io mi annoio perciò. Ma se tu mi addomestichi, la mia vita sarà illuminata. Conoscerò un rumore di passi che sarà diverso da tutti gli altri. Gli altri passi mi fanno nascondere sotto terra. Il tuo, mi farà uscire dalla tana, come una musica. E poi, guarda! Vedi, laggiù in fondo, dei campi di grano? Io non mangio il pane e il grano, per me è inutile. I campi di grano non mi ricordano nulla. E questo è triste! Ma tu hai dei capelli color dell'oro. Allora sarà meraviglioso quando mi avrai addomesticato. Il grano, che èdorato, mi farà pensare a te. E amerò il rumore del vento nel grano ..."  
La volpe tacque e guardò a lungo il piccolo principe:  
"Per favore ... addomesticami", disse.  
"Volentieri", disse il piccolo principe, "ma non ho molto tempo, però. Ho da scoprire degli amici, e da conoscere molte cose".  
"Non si conoscono che le cose che si addomesticano", disse la volpe. "Gli uomini non hanno più tempo per conoscere nulla. Comprano dai mercanti le cose già fatte. Ma siccome non esistono mercanti di amici, gli uomini non hanno più amici. Se tu vuoi un amico addomesticami!"  
"Che cosa bisogna fare?" domandò il piccolo principe.  
"Bisogna essere molto pazienti", rispose la volpe. "In principio tu ti sederai un po' lontano da me, così, nell'erba. Io ti guarderò con la coda dell'occhio e tu non dirai nulla. Le parole sono una fonte di malintesi. Ma ogni giorno tu potrai sederti un po' più vicino ..."  
Il piccolo principe ritornò l'indomani.  
"Sarebbe stato meglio ritornare al calar del sole come l’altro giorno" disse la volpe.  
"Se tu vieni, per esempio, tutti i giorni al calar della sera, quando il sole dal punto più alto del cielo calerà comincerò ad essere felice. Col passare del tempo aumenterà la mia felicità. Quando sarà l’inizio della sera, incomincerò ad agitarmi e ad inquietarmi; scoprirò il prezzo della felicità! Ma se tu vieni non si sa quando, io non saprò mai a che ora preparare il cuore... Ci vogliono i riti".  
Così il piccolo principe addomesticò la volpe._

_E quando l'ora della partenza fu vicina:  
"Ah!" disse la volpe, "... piangerò".  
"La colpa e' tua", disse il piccolo principe, "io, non ti volevo far del male, ma tu hai voluto che ti addomesticassi..."  
"E' vero", disse la volpe.  
"Ma piangerai!" disse il piccolo principe.  
"Ovviamente", disse la volpe.  
"Ma allora che ci guadagni?"_

_"Ci guadagno", disse la volpe, "il colore del grano". Poi continuò “ Ti rivelo un segreto, è molto semplice: non si vede bene che col cuore. L’essenziale è invisibile agli occhi. Gli uomini hanno dimenticato questa verità. Ma tu non la devi dimenticare. Tu diventi responsabile per sempre di quello che hai addomesticato.”_

“E poi?” chiese il bambino, guardando intensamente la madre con i suoi occhi verdi, come quelli del padre, pieni di meraviglia.

“E poi il piccolo principe se ne andò per continuare la sua strada di ricerca” concluse Samira.

“Ma no, non può lasciarlo da solo!” controbattè indignato Cahaya.

“Se ne andò, ma nessuno di loro due si dimenticherà dell’altro, ricorderanno i loro momenti preziosi insieme, perché l’amicizia, quella vera, non si spezza mai e ti auguro di trovarla mio tesoro. Questo vale anche per l’amore …” puntualizzò la regina.

“Ora a dormire ometto e niente storie” sorrise divertita facendo un lieve solletico al bambino guardandolo dimenarsi per scappare dalla dolce tortura.

***

Il taglia gole seguì il cavaliere spia per il bosco, stando ad una certa distanza per non farsi notare.

Il re era stato chiaro, dopo avergli dato l’ordine di seguire la spia che si nascondeva nel loro palazzo da mesi. Aspettavano che facesse una mossa falsa per poterlo interrogare così da portarli nel regno nemico, ma cambiarono i piani. Si era scoperto che la suddetta spia era uno dei cavalieri del Re Bane e quale miglior modo per mandargli un messaggio.

  
_Uccidi la dolce metà del re e portagli via ciò che ha di più caro._

  
Questi erano gli ordini impartiti.   
L’assassino arrivò nel villaggio nascosto tra le montagne e si addentrò nella città. Aspettò, nascondendosi tra le vie del paese, per poi arrivare alle scuderie da cui si sarebbe in filtrato.   
“Ehi non puoi sostare qui!” Lo avvertì lo stalliere.   
“Vengo dal regno Seelie ho notizie urgenti da dare al re” mostrandoli la collana Seelie, che solo gli ufficiali possedevano e che lui aveva vinto, per fortuna vuole, a gioco d’azzardo tempo addietro.  
“Muoviti allora. Il re sta radunando il consiglio.”  
Attraversò velocemente i corridoi per sviare verso le stanze private del re. Conosceva il palazzo, essendo stato parte delle fila del Re ai suoi inizi.

Se il sovrano era in riunione in piena notte, sua moglie sarebbe rimasta con il figlio. Un lavoro pulito e veloce. Bene.

***

  
“Sai, quando ho accettato di lavorare per te, dopo che sei salito al trono, non pensavo di dovermi svegliare ad un’ora così empia caro amico mio. Non vedo l’ora che tuo figlio subentri, così posso andare in pensione e vivere in una capanna in campagna insieme ai miei amati libri.” rivolgendosi disperato, e allo stesso momento sognante, il consigliere al Re.

“Caro Ragnor, non credo la dolce Catarina sia d’accordo con te. Lo sai che odia l’aria di campagna, preferisce la brezza fresca di montagna. Tornando al lavoro, smettila di lamentarti, potevi benissimo emigrare la mia proposta come mio braccio destro, è troppo tardi per questo. Ti ho fatto alzare ora perché ci sono novità dalle Terre degli Angeli.”

Si diressero verso la sala del consiglio. Quando entrarono notarono un uomo di carnagione scura con addosso l’armatura rosso scuro della legione del Cerchio.

“Lucian Garrow, cosa ci fate qui? Non mi è stato riferito che il Re Valentine chiedesse udienza.” Domandò sorpreso il re.

“Non sono qui come messaggero di Morgenstein, Vostra Maestà. Sono qui per chiedervi aiuto e protezione per lei” disse, indicando la figura alle sue spalle. La persona minuta coperta da un mantello scuro e pesante, rivelò la sua identità ai presento, abbassando il cappuccio che nascondeva una chioma di capelli rossi che caratterizzavano il suo personaggio.

“Regina Jocelyn … cosa in nome di Lilyth le è capitato?” chiese Ragnor notando i lividi violacei sul suo volto tumefatto.

Non fecero in tempo ad avere spiegazioni che urla improvvise provenivano dal corridoi principale.

“Sire! Le regina Samira…” una guardia entrò nella sala e guardò con occhi pieni di terrore il sovrano.

“Cos’è successo? Cos’ha Samira? Parla!” tuonò il re per una spiegazione.

“La regina è stata accoltellata e, Cahaya, il principe ... è scomparso.”

_Uccidi la dolce metà del re e portagli via ciò che ha di più caro. Fatto._

**Author's Note:**

> La storia che la madre racconta al figlio è tratta dal libro del "Il Piccolo Principe" di Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.  
> Questo particolare tratto del libro verrà nominato più volte nel corso dei capitoli.
> 
> Lasciate pure un commento se vi piace, così mi fate sapere.  
> Grazie ciaoooooo


End file.
